


Looking at You Through the Glass

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Loki (Marvel) Loki X Reader, Loki - Fandom, Remake/Remodel (Fanart), lokixreader - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Master/Servant, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: Loki wants a fun little challenge while he bides his time in his Asgardian prison cell while the prisoners watch on, envying what the prince has. You don't want to play, but what's a girl to do against the will of a god?***Comments are always appreciated and treasured but I hate to be one of those authors that begs for them. I hope you enjoy the story***





	Looking at You Through the Glass

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159028841@N05/42893129991/in/dateposted-public/)

“Darling…” he moaned into your ear.

No. You wouldn’t, not here at the front of his prison cell where everyone could see you. You tried to grab his hand and drag him back into the dark part of his cell where his comfortable bed was. “Loki, please. I...I don't want to be seen. I want you. Just you.” you whispered. It came out hushed and pleading. He would always have you beg.

“I have missed you, pet. I want them to see. I want those others to watch, to know what I have and they will never touch.” he drawled huskily into your ear. His breath tickled your neck and his lips found your collarbone. He began to kiss down your neck, and his mouth on your skin felt like fire spreading. His hands slid up to cup your breasts. They were soft under his touch as he shoved your lacy bra above them.

“I won’t…” you murmured.

“But darling. You already are. No. Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch them watching me take my pleasure from you.,” he said darkly. Your mind was afire with the images Loki's words brought to your feverish mind. Loki pressing you into the glass wall of his cell, positioning your hips before him with his hands cupping your ass. He’d hiked your dress up to your waist and ripped your panties off. His hard, full cock pushed at your entrance while otherworldly eyes watched from cells across the way. Then the ghost image was gone away as quickly as it came. Damn him!

Loki stayed behind you, keeping you tightly against him. He cupped your breast and whispered into your neck. “I have so much still to do with you, darling. So much I want to be seen doing to you” He kept you against him, leaving no space between. Your hips pushed backwards as his pressed forward, grinding into him. Loki groaned into your ear and shoved his firmness against your ass.

“I want you,” you whispered. You knew he needed to hear it. And damn him again, it was true. “I know,” he crooned. “You always will.” Giving in to your desires you place your hands above your head, into the cool glass of his prison cell.“I want…” You could barely speak. Your body shuddered in its arousal, you were throbbing from both the force of your need of his touch and also your need to be filled by his hardness. “Loki, I want…” You begin to whisper turning your head behind you to see him. “You want your king!” he commanded in a low moan. “My king- “You moan. “I want you inside me.”

You were done. Your self-control lost. There was no doubt in your mind that Loki had planted this need, his fantasy in your head. “Oh pet…” he moaned. “Touch me.” Loki took your hand and rubbed it against his hardness. He wrapped one arm around your back and tangled his grip in your hair, holding you in place, forcing your head up so that you could tell you were indeed being watched by every being you had pictured in your head.

There was the sound of boots walking down the hall. Could the guards have come back from their nightly rounds early. You heard voices just down the corridor.

Your eyes focused on the dungeon entrance and your head came up with a snap. “Loki!” you cried in an urgent whisper. Your hands were still spread across the glass. Your mind began to panic but your body couldn’t cease its motions. “Don’t stop,” he moaned into your hair, pressing his lips to your ear. A thrill ran up your spine. Those warm lips. “Loki, someone’s coming.” The voices had grown louder.

“Then let them see me cum into you.” he growled, continuing to press forward into you. Every time he moaned, you began to come undone and your desire built. “Please, please…” you begged him, not knowing whether you were begging him to stop or to cum. “Make me cum, darling. ” Loki groaned and threw his head back in release. He was magnificent, a force of nature. A king. A god. “Oh, darling. Your body will be my undoing.” Loki's breath was heaving, his whole body shook from the force of his release. "I am Loki of Asgard, and even in my imprisonment I am a king. I take the things I want. Now be a good a girl and cum for me again. Scream your pleasure until the walls of these humble cells quake with it and if you are worthy for tonight I shall make you my queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support reading this story even though it's really short. I would greatly love to hear your opinions. I am trying to improve my writing skills and hearing opinions really helps!


End file.
